thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/James the Second Best
To kick off this grand upcoming seventeenth season of Adventures on Rails, a rewrite of tenth season episode, James the Second Best. Plot The engines were excited. There was a photographer on the Island, and he would be taking photos of all the engines. One of the engines would also be chosen to go on a poster. The Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds one morning with the photographer. "We have decided the engine for the poster," he said. "Probably me," boasted Gordon. "I'm the proudest and best." "I'm an Enterprising Engine," boasted Henry. "Who wouldn't want a Stirling Single on their poster," said Emily. "A shiny red engine always looks best in the picture," said James. "Thomas?" "Yes?" "What's a poster?" "It's a picture with a frame around it. Kinda like a window, I guess." "And the engine is . . . Edward!" the Fat Controller announced. The engines all cheered for Edward, except James, he was surprised! "A shiny red engine is perfect for a photo. Why not me?" James grumbled all day, and he was late with his evening goods. A couple days later, posters of Edward began to appear all over the Island. "Why Edward? Why not me?" James moaned. "Edward has proper manners with coaches and trucks," replied Emily. "Edward is always careful with coaches and trucks," added Gordon. "Edward is never late with his trains. He's Enterprising too!" Henry finished. "Nonsense! I can be all that any day," James retorted. "I don't think so. You were late all day James," Emily replied. Deep down inside, James knew that Henry, Gordon, and Emily were right. The next day, James felt the Firelighter light his fire. "Early today," the Firelighter groaned. "I don't want to lose my job for a job anyone can do." James buffered up to the coaches gently and set off smoothly on the Main Line. "You're so smooth, you're so late," Thomas said. "I'm just like Edward now." "Since when. Edward's never late. You're later than Henry before the Flying Kipper crash." Because of this, he was late to the Vicarstown Coal Mines. "It's about time you'd get here," complained Dodger. "These trucks are blocking the shaft. Edward's coming in with more trucks, so get moving!" "I'll show you I can be just like Edward," replied James. "Uh, no you can't. First, you'd need a repaint, and . . ." "K! That's enough little Dodger. Let us get back to work." "OK?" James shunted the trucks smoothly trying not to spoil his shiny red paint. Edward arrived. "This? We'll sort this out in a couple of puffs!" Edward left long before James. "Come on, James! I've got trucks to take for David's three o clock goods train! Get moving!" Dodger shouted. He bumped some trucks into James, knocking coal all over them! "Thanks Dodger," James groaned. "You're welcome." It took a long time to clean James after he had delivered the coal to Tidmouth. Then the Fat Controller came up. "James, some trucks are waiting at Maron. Please take them to Vicarstown." "Yes, Sir." James was determined to make up for lost time. He was going so fast that he raced onto Edward's line at Wellsworth. That also meant he didn't switch onto the middle line! "Hurry!" He was coupled onto the trucks, but didn't go far when the signal turned red! Edward was coming from behind, he couldn't stop! He bumped into James and right into a poster! "Now you are a poster engine," said Bertie. Worst still, the Fat Controller was on board. "James, you have caused confusion and delay. Edward has popped his piston, so you can't take the children to Norramby." The children were sad, they wanted a ride on the poster engine. "Please, Sir. If I can get back on the rails, I can be Edward's back engine, and the children can still ride with the poster engine" pleaded James. "What a good idea!" the Fat Controller agreed. James pushed Edward to Norramby. "Well, James, I guess you're the Second Best," said Edward. James smiled, he liked being the Second Best. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Dodger *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Blog posts